Chapter 2/Carter
(Space, warp speed) Voyager is at high warp on course for the Alpha Quadrant. Chief medical officer's log stardate 55898.3, I've been treating Lieutenant Halliwell for a head injury he sustained during a battle with Penk's ship, and I've found something rather puzzling. (Deck 5, sickbay) Lieutenant Halliwell is looking at his brain scans but is confused by what he's seeing. Doctor, can you tell me what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at The Doctor. This is a scan of your brain before the head injury and this one is the scan I took of you just now you see how the neurons are forming a pathway to your memory center The Doctor says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell explaining the scan he took of him. Yes I do, what does that mean says Typhuss as he looks a The Doctor. It means that you'll see Ms. Carter until I can figure out a way to fully heal your head injury The Doctor says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. Doctor, do you want me to go back to my quarters? asked Typhuss as he looks at The Doctor. Your free to go to your quarters Lieutenant The Doctor says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets off the biobed and leaves sickbay to go to his quarters. (Deck 5, corridor) Well guess we're stuck with each other until The Doctor can get rid of me Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, we are says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Don't you have your daily science officer report to do? Sam asked as she looks at Typhuss. No, Captain Janeway removed me from duty says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Hm, so what you gonna do then? Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. You mean we, we are going back to my quarters and make some lovin says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Sam smiles. Well Sam are you coming or not, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Sam follows Typhuss. Sam and Typhuss find a turbolift and walk in. Deck 8 says Typhuss as the doors closed and the lift starts to move. (Turbolift) So how close are you guys getting home? Sam asked Typhuss. We still have a long way to go before we get home says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. I'm still in the Alpha Quadrant dealing with the end of the war with the Dominion Sam says as she looks at Typhuss when the lift stops. I know who you are talking about, three weeks before I was assigned to Voyager, the USS Kansas went on a mission in the Gamma Quadrant, two weeks later the Kansas came under attack by a Jem'Hadar attack ship, while retrieving one of our long range shuttles, we managed to destroy the ship after hails were ignored by the Jem'Hadar says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. (Deck 8, corridor) The two step out of the lift and head to Typhuss's quarters. After a few mintues they reach Typhuss's quarters. Sam and Typhuss walk in as the doors closed behind them. (Deck 8, Typhuss's quarters) Both Sam and Typhuss walk in. So what do we do now Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss pulls Samantha towards him and kisses Sam hard on the lips. (Space, warp speed) Voyager is at high warp on course for the Alpha Quadrant. (Deck 8, Typhuss's quarters) Samantha kisses Typhuss back, kissing him hard on the lips. That's hot Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss starts kissing Sam's neck. Sam moans a bit. Typhuss pulls away and looks at Samantha. I'm sorry Sam, I need to sleep, I'm tired says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Its ok Typhuss Sam says as she smiles at him. Typhuss gets in his bed and goes to sleep. Sickbay to Lieutenant Halliwell The Doctor says over Typhuss's combadge. Lieutenant Halliwell here, what is it Doctor says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Report to sickbay I think I may have found something The Doctor says over Typhuss's combadge. Typhuss gets out of his bed and leaves his quarters to head to sickbay.